Worth Deserving?
by Jessica L.A
Summary: Two souls with but a single thought, two hearts that beat as one  Mikita all the way!


_**Title – **__Worth Deserving?_

_**Author – bangelluvforever**_

_**Rating – **_K+

_**Disclaimer – **_**I so don't own anything.**

_**Claimer – **_My normal!

_**Feedback: **_Is Shane West as Michael stunningly sexy? Are Mikita the most badass soulmates to EVER EXIST? Should there be Nikita SEASON THREE? Should Shaggie be a REAL COUPLE? Should Nikita go on FOREVER? Were you super, super, excited or beyond that when you heard about NIKITA SEAONS TWO? If the answer to all of these questions or the majority of answers to these questions is yes, well then you have my answer. :]

_**Characters: **_Michael & Nikita with **mentions** of Alex & Amanda.

_**Pairings: **_My normal, but for those you who don't know my normal couple pairing then here they are – Mikita.

_**Story Started: July 12, 2011.**_

_**Chapter Finished: July 13, 2011.**_

_**Summary:**_ Two souls with but a single thought, two hearts that beat as one

Author's Note: Well, this one came to me when I was going through and I saw a quote that read "At night, I wonder what amazing thing I did to deserve you?" so it inspired this story. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>=Worth Deserving?=<strong>

**-By Jessica Louise Ayers-**

A soft breeze blew through open doors, blowing the sheer white curtains up away from the doors in the room while the moon rose and with the stars (who made with their shapes delightful things) above, create a beautiful blanket of black and silver while inside a on the water villa in Bora-Bora one person slept peacefully while the other softly slide out from underneath the strong arm and out of the bed, throwing on her lover's white t-shirt that was worn on the airplane ride there but had quickly been discarded once they reached the room and she had got her hands on him.

The female smiled as she walked towards the open doors and out onto the terrace of their Four Seasons Otemanu Over-Water Bungalow with Plunge Pool, but before walking out of the doors she turned to make sure her companion was still sleeping. Confirming that he was, she slipped outside and went to sit on the edge of the Plunge Pool so she could dip her feet in the oddly enough, warm water while she got lost in her thoughts when a hunk of sterling silver and diamonds caught her brown eyes.

The thirty-five-year-old smiled at the two special rings on her special left hand finger, you know that one that your suppose to keep bare until that special someone comes along and puts a ring on it, and for Nikita that was Michael. The rings were definitely beautiful and he'd chosen well, she'd give him the first, but the second she still didn't know whether to believe him when he told her he picked the rings out himself without the help of Nikita's best friend, or more like daughter, Alex.

_Staring at the Tiffany Setting engagement ring, the world's favorite, and the simple sterling silver wedding band that was recently slide onto her finger to rest on top of her engagement ring, Nikita smiled at them and before she could tease her new husband, he told her with a smirk and roll of his eyes, "No, Alex did not help me with either. I picked them all out myself."_

"_Yeah, okay," she told him._

"_What? It's the truth," he replied._

"_I'm sure," she said, egging him on._

"_It really-", hearing her giggles he stopped mid sentence and glared at her before laughing along with her, "Why you."_

"_Why me, what?" she asked him._

"_You know," he told her._

"_That Alex helped you with the rings? Yes, I do know that, tell me something I don't know," she told him as she looked out the window of the airplane they were on._

"_I am telling you something you don't know," he told her, "Alex didn't help me, I did it all by myself."_

"_If you're sure," she replied._

"_I am," he told her._

Twirling the silver bands around on finger, she looked up at the starry sky and wondered what she ever did to deserve him after all that she had done with her life, from being a drug addict and acholoic teenager to an agent for a United States' government black ops group known as Division, that did hired job to kill and frame innocent people like Michael's deceased wife, Elizabeth, and daughter, Haylie; her deceased fiancé, Daniel, her friend, Owen's deceased girlfriend, Emily, and Alex's deceased mother and father. She had killed so many people and did so much bad with her life it still shocked her to this day at how he could look at her with so much love and pride, the same way she looked at him.

The stars twinkled as one of her favorite memories from being a Division recruit came to her mind:

"_Nikita, have a moment?" Michael, Division's trainer for the recruits and second-in-command, asked his favorite recruit though he wouldn't admit it to anyone._

"_Been down here a year, got nothing but moments," she replied as she walked over to him with a smile._

"_Good because I'm a tight schedule," he told her as he looked at his watch and put an arm behind his back, holding something from her sight._

"_What do you got behind your back?" She asked him causing him to smirk._

"_Nothing," he simply replied._

"_I may just have to fight you for it," she simply replied back with slight playfulness, "you scared?"_

"_Terrified," he replied with a smile._

"_Well okay," she said taking her fighting stance with a smile._

"_One arm behind my back," he told her with a smile as he patted the shoulder of the arm behind his back._

_After blocking a few of her punches and hitting her in the stomach, she said his name in a slight whisper, "Michael."_

_He just smiled and motioned her forward._

"_Wanna even the odds?" she asked him once she had his back pinned up against the practice dummy while her back was pressed up against him, holding his arm down in front of her._

"_Sure," he replied before pulling a move and knocking her knees out so she tumbled to the ground pulling him on top of her so their faces were mere inches apart as they locked eyes._

"_That was pretty good," she complimented him as they stayed staring at each other on the floor._

"_That's the big secret?" she asked him once he got up off of her and she stood up, and noticed his arm that was behind his back was now held out in front of him showing her what he was hiding. "A key card?"_

"_It's your ticket to the outside world; you've been activated for your first op."_

"_I get to leave?"_

"_The activation's provisional, you have to come right back here after you complete the assisignment."_

"_Like a learner's permit?" She asked and just got a look from him before making a quick grab from it._

_But Michael was faster, sweeping it from her reach before she could even get close to it, "But you have to see Amanda first."_

"_You're such a tease," she told him before walking off._

Her first op was a kill one where she had to pose as a nanny for a family and then once the family was out she was to plant a bomb that would blow up the father, Victor Hann. After that op came much praise from Percy and Amanda, not that she wanted it because she didn't feel right about the op, but she still went on more and more believing that maybe just maybe Division was doing good and she just was letting her guilt get to her for hurting a "dangerous" person.

Thinking back on all of her kill ops and to how she ended up, she wondered as she looked up at the stars, what amazing thing I did to deserve him?

"You loved me flaws and all, like the way I love you," she heard a gruff with sleep voice answer the thought inside her head, starling her.

"Michael, God! You scared me," she told him a hand over her racing heart.

"Nikita, you were my best trained recruit and the top agent Division had ever seen, I thought I taught you to always be aware of your surroundings?" he joked with her as he walked over to her as she stood up and wrapped his arms around her petite waist with a smile, placing his forehead on hers.

Smiling she kissed him softly before letting him drag her back into their suite's bedroom so they could continue their honeymoon in complete bliss and without doubt or worry while outside two shooting stars shoot across the night sky in sync as if to match the couple inside the water bungalow.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, here's another story today. I hope that you all liked it and that you all review it after your done reading it. I don't know yet whether I like it or not I guess that all depends on your receptions on it.<strong>_

_**Much love,**_

_**Jess**_

"_Two souls with but a single thought, two hearts that beat as one."_

**~ Friedrich Halm**


End file.
